Halloween Party
by RusAme.PruCan.UkUs
Summary: What happens when Alfred hosts a masquerade Halloween Party? smexy things are sure to happen, interested? Read on to find out what goes on during the party. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters just the plot. Rated: M for future content. PruCan, other pairings maybe mentioned.


October 31st or Halloween to most is a day to dress up all scary and scare people to get free candy. You would think on such a day like Halloween Alfred Jones would be hiding under his bed hiding from the monsters and ghosts that would be roaming the streets on such a night but no you would be wrong...he was in fact looking forward to October 31st because he was holding an Halloween party for all his friends, each year a country is picked randomly from a hat to decide where the party would be held. This year like every other year it was to be held in America so in other words Alfred gets to host the party again this year, the other nations where wondering how Alfred kept getting picked to hold the parties...Alfred had also decided that he would pick Matthew's costume this year much to his brothers disappointment and horror, Matthew had planned to go as a polar bear like he did every year for Halloween.

Alfred P.O.V

"Al...why can't I just go as a polar bear like I always do...I mean no one ever notices me anyway so it won't matter what I wear so please don't go to all the trouble of picking me out a costume" Matthew sighs as he stands by his brother while he looks for Matthew's new costume.

"What? No way bro! You are going to have a rockin' costume this year dude. Ha Ha Ha! And anyway this year's party is to be all anonyms so no one will know who's who. It's going to be like so totally awesome bro!" He laughs his trademark obnoxious laughs as he hits Matthew on his back hard.

"What exactly do you mean by 'no one will know who's who'...I'm fairly sure everyone will be able to recognize one another Al..." Matthew sighs again.

**How does Alfred come up with such stupid ideas all the time?** Matthew shakes his head at the thought.

"They have to wear masks with their costumes Mattie so no one will be able to tell ok" He states with a matter a fact tone as he continues to look for Matthews's costume.

He had been looking for a costume for Matthew for about 2 hours now, how hard could it be to find the quiet nation a costume to wear? Anything would work...like a ghost yeah that would definitely work great for Matthew, his brother is practically invisible to everyone anyway so that would work perfectly for him. He still needed to get a costume for himself too so unfortunately for the quiet nation he would have to wait longer for his brother, Matthew knew he should have brought his own car and met him up here but unfortunately Alfred had turned up at Matthew's, he had dragged his brother out from his house and practically kidnapped him and so here he was waiting for his brother so Matthew could go home.

"Alfred...please can we just go? I'm tired and hungry and I need to feed Kumajinki...just grab your costume and lets go" Matthew whines at his brother, he had really had enough of shopping.

"Really dude? Fine you can go if you want; I'll drop your costume off when I finally find it ok bro?" He says while still looking through the costumes.

He heard his brother say thanks before hearing him leave, he was about to give up and just let his brother wear his polar bear costume when he finally found the perfect costume for his brother; he grabs it and grabs his costume taking them to the registers to pay before heading to Matthew's place.

Matthew P.O.V

He didn't need to be told twice, he nods to his brother before remembering that Alfred wasn't looking at him to see his nod and said thanks as he practically runs out of the shop, getting in a taxi and going home. He finally made it home and was greeted by his pet polar bear Kumajiro at the door; he pats the bears head before sitting down on the couch feeling really worn out from his trip to the shops with his brother, Kumajiro walked over to his owner and scratched the others leg to get his attention.

"Who are you? Will you feed me?" Kumajiro asked tilting his head to the side.

"I'm Canada your owner...sure I'll get you some food..." He picks up the polar bear carrying him to the kitchen; he puts the bear down and grabs a salmon from the fridge placing it into Kumajiro's bowl for him. "There you go Kumamira" He smiles as he placed the bowl on the floor for the bear to eat.

He walks back to the fridge, grabs out a beer and heads to the lounge room to finally sit and just relax but just as he goes to sit down his door bell is repentantly pressed over and over again. He had a really good feeling who it would be and sat down glaring at the door before yelling. "it's open!" he lifts the beer to his lips and takes a long drink closing his eyes letting the coolness run down his throat, the door bell kept being pressed and it became too much for the Canadian to stand and he grabs his hockey stick as he walks to the door. He opens the door wide and swings his hockey stick at the hoser who keeps pressing his door bell even after being told that the door was open, the person ducks just in time to avoid being hit with his hockey stick and that was a clear indication that it wasn't who he thought it was...he thought it was his brother Alfred and well Alfred always got hit by his hockey stick for doing stupid things and constantly pressing the door bell was something Alfred would do. He blinks and looks at the person in front of him taking in his features, white silver hair, pale flawless skin, kissable pale pink lips which are curved into a sexy smirk, ruby red eyes that seem to pierce his soul and a fluffy yellow bird atop the man's head...wait bird? His eyes widen as he realizes who it is standing in front of him. "...G-GIL!?"


End file.
